chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddy Trope: Essential Code of Undercover
'Essential Code of Undercover' is the fourth album recorded by the fictional band known as the Buddy Trope. This album supposedly was the return of what made the band get noticed and that was there choice of rock and roll. A lot of drama was also settled during this period of the band's career. Most notably, SpongeBob and Patrick being replaced by duplicates of themselves (created by Sonic), Mr. Krabs being replaced as local boss by Junior Carson and so forth. The band was also know as the 'band on the run' during the period. No new bandmates would return or make a debut on this album (unless if one counts the swaping of Mr. Krabs or the duplicates that according to some of the bandmates resemble more rock and roll that the real SpongeBob and Patrick.) Tracks 1. Band On the Run - Paul McCartney (Main vocals), Eugene H. Krabs (Vocals), Animal (Drums), James P. Sullivan (Synth), Cookie Monster (Synth), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Tigger Jr (Trombone), Gonzo (Windwood), Tigger (Percussionist), Marty (Guitar). 2. Start Me Up - SpongeBob SquarePants (Main vocals), Eugene H. Krabs (Vocals), Animal (Drums/vocals), Patrick Star (Vocals), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), James P. Sullivan (Keyboard), Cookie Monster (Keyboard), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Tigger (Percussionist). 3. Eight Balls of Fur - "SpongeBob SquarePants" (Vocals), James P. Sullivan (Piano), Animal (Drums), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Tigger (Percussionist), Mike Wazowski (Guitar). 4. Exit - "SpongeBob SquarePants" (Vocals), James P. Sullivan (Piano), Animal (Drums), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Ernie (Horn), Marty (Guitar), Tigger Jr (Trombone), Mike Wazowski (Trumpet), Tigger (Percussionist). 5. Word Up - Mike Wazowski (Main vocals), Animal (Drums), James P. Sullivan (Synth), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar), Marty (Guitar/vocals), "Patrick Star" (Vocals), Cookie Monster (Synth), Tigger (Percussionist). 6. Watch Your Step - "SpongeBob SquarePants" (Vocals), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Animal (Drums), James P. Sullivan (Keyboard), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Tigger (Percussionist), Marty (Guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar). 7. Won't Get Fooled Again - Mike Wazowski (Vocals/guitar), James P. Sullivan (Keyboard), Animal (Drums). 8. Don't Let Me Down - Mike Wazowski (Vocals), James P. Sullivan (Piano/vocals), Animal (Drums), Mickey Mouse (Guitar), Donald Duck (Base guitar), Goofy (Rhythmic guitar). 9. Puttin' On the Ritz - Mike Wazowski (Vocals), Animal (Percussion). Facts 1. This was the last album that was recorded in July and technically the first to be recorded in August for half of the album was recorded August 2 - 3. 2. Layne's favourite song from this album was 'Word Up.' 3. This album is also as of right now the longest album with a running time of 22:39. The record used to be held by 'Love' with a running time of 19:02. 4. Their fith album 'JailHouse' has just been completed and now the band are currently working on their sixth album in production 'On Fire.' 5. 'Puttin On the Ritz' is the first acappella song by the group and it was originally performed as a joke by Layne. Category:Buddy Trope